


Still Here

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [16]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cyborgs, Doofenshmirtz really wants a boyborg, Episode: s04e45 Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, OWCA (Phineas and Ferb), Past Violence, Protective Siblings, Resistance, Scars, Tragedy, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Infiltrating Charlene's Penthouse was an easy plan in theory. In reality, it was a snafu from the start with consequences that could never be undone.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I'd honestly forgotten I'd written.
> 
> I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

The room reminded Ferb of a hospital. At least, he thought it resembled a hospital room. He couldn't be sure, he couldn't remember ever being in one to truly compare. He frowned. Maybe he had been in one. Before Doofenshmirtz.

At any rate, the white sterile room bought to mind a hospital.

The only things in it besides the bed and dresser were small items from home. Mainly pictures. They didn't have much else that meant a lot to them. It wasn't allowed before and after... there just had not been time.

He stood near the bed. Near where Phineas sat on it, looking at one of the pictures. Without looking at the image in the frame, he knew it was a family photo. Part of him wanted to sit next to his brother, brush shoulders with him, be close to him, but whenever he moved to, he'd freeze. Fear filling him.

And so he stayed in place and watched.

That was painful enough.

Seeing the hardness in eyes that should be soft and caring, seeing the hatred in them made Ferb's heart twist. Seeing the scars on Phineas' arms and face made him want to track Peter down and wring the ex-agent's furry neck. If only he could.

Phineas slid off the bed, placing the photo down on his pillow. His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath before opening them again.

Ferb's raised his hand, almost touching his brother's arm, but he pulled back at the last second.

Phineas walked towards the door, and Ferb trailed behind. Several times, Phineas glanced over his shoulder, looking towards Ferb but not really seeing him.

Outside the room felt the same as inside. Except for an occasional passing agent, no one gave them a second glance as they wandered through the halls of the OWCA headquarters.

"What are you doing?" The voice wasn't enraged, yet. Candace strode other, stopping in front of Phineas, hands on hips. "I said to wait."

"I can't keep sitting in there doing nothing!" He glared up at their sister. "I want to help! I need to help," Phineas said, voice wavering.

Candace knelt down and took off her ever-present sunglasses to look him in the eyes. "I know. But you know the Major hates that I'm working on this, and he wants you as far away from danger as possible. As long as they're after you, we can't run the risk." She swallowed. "We barely got you back last time. We've already lost enough, I can't lose you too."

With a sniffle, Phineas latched onto her, burying his face into her shoulder. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her in return, to hold him, and try to sooth his heartache.

It took everything in Ferb not to reach for them. Not to attempt to join in comforting their brother.

After what felt like hours to Ferb, his two siblings broke apart. Phineas wiped at his eyes.

"I know Monogram will hate it, but why don't you come back to the meeting room with me?" Candace forced a smile.

Phineas gave a small nod, and Candace ruffled his hair. She took his hand as she stood.

Ferb didn't bother to move when they walked towards him. A tingly sensation ran through him when they passed through him. It didn't hurt, but it always threw him off balance. And he placed a hand on his head as he waited for the world around him to settle. Once it did, he pulled his hand back and stared at the metal limb. It had been normal a few minutes ago. Now it was a reminder of how he ended up the way he was. But he knew it would go back to looking like his flesh one soon.

He turned around to watch his siblings. Phineas stared back, looking towards where he stood but not really seeing him, before shrugging and tightening his grip on their sister's hand.


End file.
